hanleigh_bradleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrod Thorpe
Jarrod Thorpe, (b. 4th June 1989) is the only child of Thomas Thorpe and his late wife Lillian. Lillian died during child birthBroken Rules, Chapter Ten and Thomas never remarried. Jarrod and one of his friends from University, Jack Vincent went into business together, forming Thorpe & Vincent Hospitality. They have a growing portfolio of restaurants, bars and pubs, including Thorpe's, The Kent Mockery and The Wandering Nomad. Biography Early Life Jarrod was born on the 4th June 1989 to Thomas and Lillian Thorpe but his mother, Lillian, died in Child Birth and so Thomas was left to raise Jarrod alone. Thomas never re-married. His father had an ongoing affair with Lauren Peters, Thomas's friend's wife, unbeknown to his son and they conceived a son together, Ayden Peters. Jarrod and Landon Peters, Lauren's eldest child were often thrown together but they didn't become friends until University. University Jarrod studied Business at University where he became close friends with Landon Peters and Jack Vincent. Thorpe & Vincent Hospitality After University, Jarrod went into business with Jack Vincent developing a portfolio of restaurants, pubs, bars and club. Physical Appearance Jarrod is attractive.Broken Rules, Chapter Five He has a friendly and approachable face. He is a bit rough around the edges. He often has a stubbly face. His hair is blonde and his eyes are blue. He has tanned skin. Personality & Traits Jarrod is a sweety. He's kind and generous. He enjoys riding his motorcycle and loves his work. He is very patient and easy going. But he is very protective of Tallulah Conway. He is very determined.Broken Rules, Chapter Eight Relationships His Wife Tallulah and Jarrod marry exactly one year after they meet, on the 4th November 2018 on a windy beach in the South of Italy. His Parents He has never known his mother but idolises her in a way, wishing that he had known her. He and his father are very blokish in their relationship, enjoying each other's company but not getting overly emotional. His Brother When Jarrod learns about his brother in 2018, he's a little bit taken aback. He and Ayden Peters start to build a brotherly bond. His Friends Jarrod has two close friends, Landon Peters and Jack Vincent but with Tallulah in his life, his friendship circle seems to always be growing. He sometimes complains about it but secretly he likes it. Other Significant People Lauren Peters Lauren is the woman who had an affair with his father for the best part of Jarrod's life. Although Jarrod was unaware until 2017. She was always quite maternal towards him as he had grown up without a mother. She was the first investor when he and Jack set up Thorpe & Vincent Hospitality. Appearances The Rules Series Broken Rules Jarrod first meets Aurora Stone when Landon Peters brings her into Thorpe's for breakfast. Jarrod learns that his father had an affair with his business partner and friend, Alistair Peters's wife, Lauren Peters. Together they conceived a son, Ayden Peters, who until now has been raised as Alistair's son. The History Series Jarrod makes small appearances in The History Series, but nothing of particular note. The Intimacy Series Jarrod sees Tallulah Conway across the restaurant and immediately attracted to her. She returns to the restaurant over and over again but they don't officially meet until introduced by mutual friends, Aurora Stone and Landon Peters. References Category:Characters Category:Thorpe & Vincent Hospitality Category:The Thorpe Family Category:The Conway Family Category:Hanleigh's London